muafandomcom-20200215-history
Titanium Man
Titanium Man is a boss character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Character History Boris Bullski was born in Makiivka, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union on September 9th, 1964. According to the Black Widow, he was a KGB-member when he was a young man, and she was his combat instructor for a time. An ambitious official of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, Bullski was demoted after displeasing his superiors. While working as an administrator of a Siberian labor camp, he commissioned the imprisoned scientists at the camp to build a suit of armor using the lab of Anton Vanko, the creator of the original Crimson Dynamo armor. Seeking to win back the Party's favor, Bullski conceived the idea of winning a propaganda victory against the West by defeating the American superhero Iron Man. He assigned the scientists to create a powerful suit of titanium armor based on Iron Man's technology, though the inferior resources available to the scientists meant that the armor was twice the size of Iron Man's. Bullski received permission to issue his challenge and Iron Man accepted, defeating Titanium Man in a battle before a worldwide television audience. Undaunted, Bullski prepared for a rematch by having the suit redesigned and undergoing medical treatments that increased both his size and strength. Traveling to the United States, Bullski fought Iron Man in the skies above Washington, D.C. but was defeated. Withdrawing for retrieval by a Soviet submarine, he discovered that he had been abandoned on orders from Moscow. After working for the Vietnamese Communist scientist Half-Face (who increased his power yet again) for a while, he returned to the service of the Government of the Soviet Union and was dispatched to the United States to retrieve the third Crimson Dynamo. Finding the Dynamo at Cord Industries, a three-way battle between Titanium Man, Crimson Dynamo, and Iron Man began, during which Titanium Man killed Janice Cord with an electronic beam. Enraged, Iron Man soundly defeated Titanium Man, and left him in the murky depths of the Hudson River Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story With public opinions of superheroes at an all-time low, many government officials were pushing for a super-human registration act, which would have inadvertently split the superhero community in two. As Captain America and Tony Stark went to debate with the government and win over the people, Titanium Man attacked with an army of mercenary terrorists, Kidnapping multiple senators including Senator Lieber, and shooting down multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopters. The Ultimate Alliance quickly flew in on the Quinjet to help out, defeating the terrorists and teaming up with Deadpool, who was in "vacation" to chase Titanium Man into the subway. Carrying the Senators into the parking garage, Titanium Man blew up a food court, enraging Deadpool, who rescued the senators and took them back to the House of Representatives, while the Ultimate Alliance chased Titanium Man to the Lincoln Memorial, where he violently battled the Alliance, destroying the rally stage in front of the memorial and tearing up the road in front of it. Finally, his armor shorted out and he collapsed on the steps of the monument, warning the superheroes that their "cowardly" senators will pass the registration act and that they had "all ready lost everything", before passing out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2